Final Fantasy XIV Story
by Rononoa
Summary: Six adventurers, different paths but all intertwined. How will their story play out? Based off FFXIV along with avatars! First time story. There will be some romance here and there, language as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Vara Silex

What is this creature? Was the first thought Vara thought when she saw the mysterious yellow bird that seemed to give a squeal of a "KWEH" when she approached the carriage that was to bring her the city state aptly named Gridania. There doesn't seem to be any Falcon Porters around here... she thought as she climbed onto the carriage. The motion of the moving carriage was enough to put her to sleep. It was a strange dream...dressed in an outfit she never worn before against an opponent she's never seen before unable to make out his face.

"...Oi!" The voice of the stranger was loud enough to wake her from her sleep, Vara jerked awake and turned around to see a male Hyur dressed in yellow looking at her. "Y'all right, lass?" Vara stared at the stranger before he explained himself "You were moanin' in your sleep an sweatin' buckets besides." Vara raised her hand towards her forehead and felt the sweat that had beaded there. Wiping it off before anything else the stranger motioned towards her. "That'll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to the sickness than others. No need to fret though, you'll soon get used to it."

I see, the aether here is much stronger than the aether back at home Vara thought as she saw the stranger reach over for the drink that was stationed next to him. As the stranger was taking gulps of the drink, Vara heard trumpets of some sort blowing next to her as she turned her head to see some sort of fuzzy white creature. "Feeling better, kupo? Aha! You can see us! I had a feeling you could, kupo! We're moogles, and we live in this forest." Vara looked at the creature in curiosity as she saw another moogle head towards the stranger's drink. She noticed that the moogle was dancing in front of the Hyur. Can he not see the moogle dancing in front of him? Vara thought as the moogle sought to explain themselves. "Normal folks can't see or hear us - which makes you special, kupo!"

Vara turned to see the two other passengers who were undoubtly twins resting their eyes, she turned back towards the moogle. "And seeing as how you're special, maybe you can tell us something. The woods here have been restless of late - lots of strange things happening. Have you chanced to witness something suspicious, kupo?" Vara shook her head at the moogle and looked in shock as she saw the other moogle who was now drinking from the stranger's bottle. The other moogle bowed it's head "But of course you haven't - you've only just arrived. Well there's nothing for it, then - we'll just have to keep looking. Nice to meet you, kupo!" and off the two moogles went just as they came, joining another two at the top as they spun and wriggled around.

The stranger reached around for his bottle and started to drink only to realize somehow his bottle was now empty, with nothing left to drink he turned his attention to Vara. "Gridania's still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin'. Seein' as you're awake, how's about you keep me company till we get there? Them young'uns don't care much for conversation, see." He said motioning towards the twins that were sitting off to the side. "Bremondt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade." Bremondt said motioning to himself, "As for your good self, judgin' by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers. Am I warm?" Vara gave a nod as Bremondt nodded himself. "I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory - now that's what I call livin'! So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secre that adventurer's a risky business - these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to it?" Bremondt asked as Vara cocked her head to the side thinking.

I can't tell him my reason for being here it sounds too silly to explain to them. Vara thought as she shook her head in silence as Bremondt shrugged, "Ah that's fine everyone has their reasons." Vara nodded in agreement as they continued the small talk on the carriage, just as they finished a conversation they heard someone yell, "Halt! Go no further!" "What's this, then?" Bremondt asked as he turned around towards the sound of the voice. Vara saw a glint of silver and raised her hand in warning towards Bremondt as he turned around in shock as the arrow struck close to him. With a cry Bremondt turned around and saw the arrow plant itself in front of him.

Vara heard the driver stutter a "Wh-what's going on?" as she saw a man dressed in green with a mask head towards the carriage. "A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixal! For your own safety, you must remain here until-" just as the man was about to finish his sentence, Vara saw from the neck of woods a pack of bird like creatures come out from the woods heading towards men in red carrying bows. The man dressed in green drew his weapon in reponse, "Bloody hells! We shall hold them here! Try to break clear!" he shouted to the driver of the carriage as the driver himself ushered the yellow birds to move faster. As they drove past Vara got a clearer picture of what those men were fighting, bird like creatures that were striking the men.

"That was too bleedin' close... Nice of the Ial to send us a welcomin' party, though, eh?" Bremondt said after they had reached a clearing. Ixals? Is that what those bird-men are called? Vara thought as Bremondt reached down towards the arrow and yanked it out. "Jokin' aside, this won't be the last time you meet those feathered friends, so just you take care, all right?" He said while examining the arrow, "By the way, is this your first trip to Gridania?" Vara nodded at his question. "It is? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination." Bremondt offerd to Vara to which she nodded happily.

"The city of Gridania lies slap-bang in the middle of the Black Shroud - the biggest, lushest forest in all Eorzea. Though it ain't near as lush as it used to be, sayin' that. Not since the Calamity laid half of it to waste. The destruction promoted a herd of new nasties to move in, an' gave the Ixal unneeded encouragement. Birdman raids've become a daily occurrence. Ah, at long last." Bremondt said with a look behind him, "Behold Gridania, the forest nation blessed by the elementals!" _So this must be Gridania...its so beautiful and green...unlike home._

 _The Black Shroud – the ancient forest close to the heart of Eorzea. Beneath the bough of the towering trees lies the woodland city-state of Gridania. Once a sanctuary from the world beyond the Hedge, even the mighty elementals, eternal guardians of the forest, could not forestall the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era. However, the goddess Nophica was never one to forsake Her children and today She welcomes another brave soul, one who may yet play a telling role in the tale of this great realm._

"An' here's were we part ways, lass. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's back to the highroad for me." Reaching into his pockets he handed an item to Vara who took the item and put it in her own pocket. "Here, I want you to have this – by way of thanks for keepin' me company. Hey – you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea… Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, and I'll consider us square." Bremondt said before departing giving Vara a pat on the shoulder.

 _May the Matron take her to her Bosom, that she may never want. And in his heart sow serenity, purity and sanctity._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

U'ja Tia

With the blazing desert at his back U'ja looked upon the desert that had been his home for eighteen summers. _I'm glad I was able to have this chance at leaving the tribe._ Was his first train of thought as he reached the nearest settlement with a Chocobo Porter. "I'm looking to go to Ul'dah." He said handing over the needed gil to the porter, with a look at the gil in their hand the Chocobo Porter nodded and started to prepare a carriage. Turning around he looked at the desert surround him; indeed, it was beautiful but it was time to make his own mark on this world. As he climbed onto the carriage he saw a few others; a merchant and two Elezen twins upon the same carriage. _A nap might do me well at this point_ was his last thought before he closed his eyes.

Strangely enough, the nap did naught to help as it spun him into a dark world where he faced an adversary with an unknown face but he felt the surging powers of something before him…helping him…offering its strength.

"…Hey. Hey you!" A voice called out to as U'ja shook himself awake and looked towards the right. "Y'all right, lad?" The stranger in dark merchant robes asked him, as U'ja opened his eyes. "You were moanin' somethin' fierce for a while there. Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon. You'll get used to it, though, don't worry." The stranger said as U'ja rolled his neck around taking a look at his surroundings. _That was an influx of aether? I have never felt is so strongly before…_ Was the distant thought lingering in U'ja's mind.

"You there – halt!"

U'ja looked over and saw the ones they call the Brass Blades on top of a chocobo presumably trying to stop the carriage. As the carriage rolled to a halt U'ja saw the lalafell driver cry out in shock, "What's all this about?" he shouted as the Brass Blades circled the carriage. The leader – at least that's what U'ja presumed swung his blade over and shouted "Inspection! Men, search the carriage!" as one man came up to the cargo hold towards the back rifling through the various items. "I'm just an honest peddler, friend. So, er…don't be too disappointed if you don't find nothin', eh?" The merchant said the Brass Blade looked upon him and replied, "Mind your tongue, old man, lest I cut it out!" was the response that was given. U'ja saw the Brass Blade reach behind him and pull out a strange pouch and shouted, "Sir, look! Somnus!"

"Honest peddler, was it? Since when do honest peddlers deal in prohibited herbs?" The Captain said as U'ja looked over to the merchant. "You're in a lot of trouble, old man. You'll rot in a dungeon till the end of your days…unless you can afford the fine." _All this trouble for a prohibited herb?_ Was U'ja's thought as he looked at the merchant in worry whom only shook his head and said, "Heh, business as usual…" as U'ja saw something glittering from behind the merchant's shoulder and reached out to warn the merchant.

An arrow sailed through the air and hit the middle of the carriage with a sound _**THWACK**_ as the merchant screamed in shock. U'ja heard the cry of a Brass Blade, "Amalj'aa! Amalj'aa! To arms! To arms!" came the panicked cry of a Brass Blade runner as U'ja saw three lizard men race behind the runner. The Captain looked at the merchant saying "Seven hells… Consider this a warning! Now _go_ – all of you!" before racing off to defend the carriage from an impending attack.

"Phew… That kind of excitement ain't good for the heart." The merchant said while looking at U'ja while issuing the warning, "You be careful 'round them Brass Blades, lad. Bastards'll have the shirt off your back if they fancy it. Like common bandits, they are, only less honest." he said looking while looking at U'ja. "Thank the gods for sendin' some beastmen to the rescue, eh? Hey, seein' as we've still got a long ride ahead, you mind keepin' me company till we arrive? Them young'uns don't care for conversation, see." The merchant asked as U'ja looked them over. And truth be told they didn't look like they cared and ignored everything the merchant was saying.

"Brendt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade." Brendt said as he introduced himself to U'ja. "An' judgin' by your unusual garments, I'll wager you're one of them new adventurers." _Unusual? I thought these clothing looked fairly normal…_ U'ja thought as he nodded to confirm Brendt's question. "I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' flory – _now that's_ what I call livin'!" Brendt said with a smile on his face before adding, "So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business – these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to it?" Brendt asked as U'ja _I want to prove to my father…to everyone in the village that I can meet their expectations but I can't tell Brendt this, he would think it's a silly thought._ U'ja thought as he shook his head unable to answer. "Ah that's fine everyone has their reasons." Brendt said as he kept talking, "When you arrive in town, you'll want to report to the Adventurer's Guild. You can find everythin' you need to know about the adventurin' business in there. Just remember, though: there's more important things than fortune an' glory. Such as _breathin'_. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact."

"By the by, is this your first trip to Ul'dah?" Brendt asked as U'ja nodded as Brendt nodded with the knowledge he had accumulated over the years. "It is!? Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination." Brendt said with a smile.

"Ul'dah's ruled by the sultana in name, but as most folk know, the Syndicate hold all the real power. Them and their Monetarist cronies would happily get rid of Her Majesty altogether, but that won't happen while she still commands the loyalty of the Royalists – an' the Royalists are nothin' if not loyal. These factions have long fought over power, throwin' the weight of their wealth against each other, an' they show no sign of stoppin'. 'Course the lizardmen – that's the _Amalj'aa_ couldn't care less about Ul'dahn politics. They have their own interests, see – an' they ain't afraid to use force to serve 'em. They say war is a gift to peddlers – need breedin' profit – an' though it shames me to say it, I'm inclined to agree…" Brendt said with a sigh as he looked over his shoulder. "Ah, at long last."

"Behold Ul'dah, jewel of Thanalan, where fold turn sand into gold!"

 _Even with the coming of the Seventh Umbral Era, hope springs eternal for the mongers and merchants who vie for lost fortunes in this bustling oasis. As the Twin Faces of Nald'thal maintain Their vigil over all that has been and shall be, the present proffers a brave soul…One whose arrival could mark the beginning of a new era of prosperity for the realm._

"An' here's where we part ways, lad. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then its on to the highroad for me. Here, I want you to have this – by way of thanks for puttin' up with me prattle." Brendt said looking at U'ja, as the merchant handed U'ja an item. "You never did tell me your name, though. Hey, but here's an idea…Become the wort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square." Brendt said as he walked off giving a short goodbye to U'ja.

 _May the Traders nuture our fortunes as They kindle the flames which burn within us all._

 _For by fire we reborn._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Syhrwyda

 _Seven hells have the waves always been this rocky?_ Was the first thought of Syhrwyda as she reached the nearest port she could find. "I want a ticket to this place." She said placing the pouch of gil in the sailor's hands. With a nod, the sailor allowed her to board the ship as Syhrwyda looked forward towards the horizon beyond. _I must find out what lies beyond this place._ Was the lingering thought as she headed down towards the lower deck.

Pitch black in a world where she could not see, Syhrwyda saw an adversary. One unknown to her, one that with her senses meant danger. The face, unknown but Syhrwyda felt power flowing through her as she reached forwards with the means to strike the unknown down.

"…Oi! Y'all right, lass?" With a jerk Syhrwyda awoke as she looked towards a merchant in red. "you were moanin' in your sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides. Rollin' of the ship got your stomach churnin', has it?" The man asked as he took a step back and looked at Syhrwyda, "Hmm… Don't seem like seasickness, now that I look at you. It'll be the aether, then, I reckon. Some are more sensitive to the stuff than others, see, an' we ain't too far from Vylbrand now, which is chock-full of aetherytes. No need to fret, though. You'll soon get used to it." he said as Syhrwyda nodded. _I see… Father wrote in his journal that he once sailed past here and that this place was littered with aether rich lands._

As the she finished her thought she felt the boat rock as the merchant jerked forward to steady himself from the rocking of the ship. "Eurgh. Might as well have been bloomin' seasickness… Ship's leapin' around like a demented chocobo today." He said with a turn towards Syhrwyda, "I reckon I might head out on deck – get meself a breath of fresh air. Limsa Lominsa's still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin'. Seein' as you're awake an' all, how's about you keep me company till we get there? Them young'uns don't care much for conversation, see." he said looking at her motioning towards a pair of Elezan twins that were sitting off to the side. Turning around to face Syhrwyda again he motioned towards himself, "Anyrod, Brennan's the name, an' peddlin's me trade." Brennan turned around and walked towards the stairs that lead up to the deck and Syhrwyda followed.

Upon reaching the deck Syhrwyda noticed people hustling and bustling about the ship as Brennan stretched his arms out and took in a deep breath. "Ah, smell that salty sea breeze!" He exclaimed as the smell brought back memories to Syhrwyda of when she was younger and rode on the ships her father used to voyage on. "Now then, lass, judgin' by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers. Am I warm?" Brennan asked as Syhrwyda gave him a firm nod as Brennan nodded happily, "I knew it! Goin' wherever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory – now _that's_ what I call livin'!" he proclaimed with a smile before the smile faded and took on a more serious tone. "So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business – these days especially. What was it that first attracted you to it?" Brennan asked as Syhrwyda took on a thoughtful moment _Father was an adventurer and from what he wrote in his books he enjoyed it immensely…I must find out what happened to him._ Syhrwyda must have been in deep thought as Brennan shook his head and looked at her. "Ah that's fine everyone has their reasons. Just remember, though: There're more important things than fortune an' glory. Such as _breathin'_. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact." Brennan said as Syhrwyda took in his words of wisdom.

Before they knew it alarm bells sounded off on the ship and Syhrwyda noticed everyone was hustling more and grew more frenzied. Off in the distance she saw what looked to be a cannon and reached out to warn Brennan as he turned around and fell in recoil to the attack on the starboard. She saw another Roegadyn run towards the starboard side and saw three ships headed towards the vessal. "Ships off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!" He yelled out as he raced back towards the top of the deck. Syhrwyda reached down to lend Brennan a hand he shook his head, "Pirates? Bloody hells…" as the same Roegadyn approached them yelling "Have ye no sense?! Get below!" he bellowed and pointed to the stairs leading to the deck below as the assault on the ship continued.

Once below Brennan shook his head in annoyance, "What is the world comin' to…? Pirates firin' on a ship flyin' Lominsan colors! Bastards either have a boatload of ball, or bugger all for brains." just as he said that the same Roegadyn as before opened the doors and with a beaming on his face. "Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, an' no buccaneer's bark'll catch this flighty temptress once the wind's in her sails." He said as Syhrwyda noticed the tension slowly disappearing. "That was too bleedin' close… Glad one of us kept her head on her shoulders – I reckon I'd've lost mine, otherwise. If them pirates gave up chase, we must be close to port. Let's head up on deck an' have us a look, shall we?" Brennan asked as Syhrwyda nodded.

Back up on the deck Syhrwyda saw the blue skies once more as Brennan turned towards her. "By the by, is this your first trip to Limsa Lominsa?" With a nod of her head Syhrwyda confirmed his question and with that Brennan nodded knowingly. "It is?! Well then, let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination. Ahem!"

"Limsa Lominsa prides itself on bein' Eorzea's foremost naval power. Weren't too long ago that the place was ruled by pirates, but thanks to the current Admiral's civilizin' influence, the city – state could almost pass for a respectable nation. You'd never guess she was once a rum – swillin' buccaneer herself! Heh heh! 'Course, most fold ain't so quick to change, an' with a town full of liberty – lovin' ruffians, you can imagine how many naysayers an' troublemakers she's got to deal with – like them pirates who took a fancy to us just now. An' if that weren't bad enough, I've heard the Sahagins are raidin' the coast just as bold as you please. Them're the sea – dwellin' beastmen the locals call "fishbacks," 'case you didn't know." Once Brennan finished his talk they both heard a bell signaling, "Ah, at long last. Land ho!" Brennan said turning to hear the bell.

"Behold Limsa Lominsa, a nation blessed by the ocean's bounty an' beloved of Llymlaen, goddess of navigation."

 _On a windswept isle in the southwestern corner of the realm, amidst the roiling waves of the Rhotano Sea, lies the maritime city-state of Limsa Lominsa. To this haven for bandits and brgands, cutthroats and curs, seekers of both freedom and fortune, comes a lone adventurer. Lone, yet not alone, for the hero's arrival has drawn the gaze of the nation's natron deity Llymlaen. What realm-shaking fate has She descried in the churning waters of this mortal's future?_

As the gate of the ship opened Syhrwyda took in a breath of the salty sea air she saw Brennan approach her. "An' here's where we part ways, lass. I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me. Here, I want you to have this – by way of thanks for savin' me arse earlier." As he handed the item to Syhrwyda, "Hey – you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea… Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, and I'll consider us square." Brennan said before departing and Syhrwyda waved goodbye to the kind merchant.

 _Through peril and hardship, discovery and triumph, may the Navigator guide this brave soul on her life's voyage…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _With Vara_

 _Gridania is beautiful, I never knew a place like this existed_ Vara thought as she wandered through the gates of the city. "You there! Yes, you!" With a turn of her head she turned around and saw a man dressed in green armor motion towards her. "Your face is not known to me. Newly come to the city, no doubt. I am Bertennant, a wood wailer of Gridania. It is my duty to protect our nation from her enemies while welcoming those who may yet prove her friends. Let us see which you are." He said with a motion towards Vara.

 _Oh gosh, already on my first day here and it looks like I'm already in trouble…_ Vara thought as she slowly walked towards the wood wailer. "Another green adventurer, I presume? I thought as much. We cannot allow strangers to wander Gridania unchecked and untested. Before you rush off and begin pestering every second citizen for work, I suggest you make yourself known at the Carline Canopy. That's the headquarters of the local Adventurers' Guild, in case you were wondering." With a motion towards the building behind him Vara saw a decorated wooded building. "The Carline Canopy is the building you see behind me. Speak to Mother Miounne within, and she will take you in hand." Bertennant finished as Vara nodded and bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you so much! Farewell!" She said as she walked up the slope to the Carline Canopy leisurely taking in the city around her.

As Vara walked in through the door of the guild she saw an Elezan pouring over some sort of book. The Elezan's attention was raised as Vara walked closer to her, "Well, well, what have we here? A wide-eyed and wondering young adventurer, come to put your name down at the guild, I assume?" Vara nodded in response. "Yes! I've just arrived to this city and the wood wailer named Bertennant said that the Carline Canopy was to be my first stop before I did anything rash in the city. It is a pleasure to meet you!" She said with a bow as the Elezan nodded. "Welcome. Miounne's my name or Mother Miounne as most call me, and the Carline Canopy is my place." Miounne said motioning to herself, "As the head of the Adventurers' Guild in Gridania, I have the honor of providing guidance to the fledgling heroes who pass through our gates. No matter your ambitions, the guild is here to help you attain them. in return, we expect you to fulfill your duties as an adventurer by assisting the people of Gridania. A fine deal, wouldn't you agree?" Miounne asked with a warm smile on her face.

"To an outsider's eyes, all may seem well with our nation, but naught could be further from the truth. The people live in a state of constant apprehension. The Ixal and various gangs of common bandits provide an unending supply of trouble – trouble compounded by the ever-present threat of the Garlean Empire to the north. And that is to say nothing of the Calamity…Even now, the wounds have barely begun to heal. Ah, but I speak of it as if you were there. Forgive me. Five years past, Eorzea was well-nigh laid to waste when a dread wyrm emerged from withing the lesser moon, Dalamud, and rained fire upon the realm. It is this which people call "the Calamity". Scarcely a square malm of the Twelveswood was spared the devastation. Yet despite the forest's extensive wounds, not a soul among us can recall precisely how it all happened. I am well aware of how improbable that must sound to an outsider… It _is_ improbable. But it's also true. For reasons we can ill explain, the facts surrounding the Calamity are shrouded in mystery. There are as many versions of events as there are people willing to recount them."

"Yet amidst the hazy recollections and conflicting accounts, all agree on one thing: that Eorzea was saved from certain doom by a band of valiant adventurers. Whatever else we've misremembered, none of us have forgotten the heroes who risked life and limb for the sake of the realm. And yet… whenever we try to say their names, the words die upon our lips. And whenever we try to call their faces to mind, we see naught but silhouettes amidst a blinding glare." _How mysterious… no one can recall these heroes?_ Vara thought as she thought about Mother Miounne's words. "Thus have these adventurers have been come to be known as "the Warriors of Light" …Ahem. Pray do not feel daunted by the deeds of legends. We do not ask that you become another Warrior of Light, only that you do what you can to assist the people of Gridania. Great or small, every contribution counts. I trust you will play your part." She said with a warm smile whilst holding open a book. "All that's left, then, is to conclude the business of business of registration. Here's a quill. Scrawl your name right _there_. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you used your _real_ name – there is a special place in the seventh hell for those who use "amusing" aliases." She said motioning to a section of the book in front of her. Vara took the quill and scrawled her name neatly, and with a thud of the book closing Mother Miounne smiled at her.

"Vara hm? Just Vara? And you're quite _sure_ that isn't an amusing alias?" Mother Miounne asked as Vara nodded, "Very well. From this moment forward, yuou are a registered adventurer of Gridania, nation blessed of the elementals and the bounty of the Twelveswood. The guild expects great things from you." She said with a smile as Vara heard a door open as three wood wailers walked through looking at Vara with distaste. "Look at what just arrived – another godsdamned adventurer…" They said as Mother Miounne crossed her arms, "Don't you start with that. Adventurers are the very salve that Gridania needs. The Elder Seedseer herself bade us welcome them with open arms. Do you mean to disregard her will?" upon hearing this, the Elezan wood wailer walked forward to confront Mother Miounne. "Of course not! Lest you forget, it is my sworn duty to uphold the peace! Am I to blame if outsiders bring mistrust upon themselves?" Pointing to Vara, the wood wailer proclaimed, "You – adventurer! Mind that you do not cause any trouble here, or I shall personally cast you out of this realm and into the seventh hell." he said walking away as Mother Miounne sighed. "Ahem. Pay that outburst no mind. He meant only to…counsel you. Suspicious characters have been prowling the Twelveswood of late, you see, and the Wood Wailers feel they cannot afford to take any chances."

"As is often the way with folk who live in isolation, Gridanians are wont to mistrust things they do not well know, your good self included. Fear not, however – given a catalog of exemplary deeds, and no more than a handful of years, the locals will surely warm to you." _Now THIS reminds me of home…how no one wanted to lift a finger for a foreign person…_ "On behalf of my fellow citizens, I welcome you to Gridania. May you come to consider our nation as your own in time. Now then, you may depend on old Mother Miounne to teach you a few things that every adventurer should know." Miounne said with a welcoming gesture.

"Let us begin at the beginning, shall we? Now that you are a formal member of the Adventurers' Guild, we must be sure you have a firm grasp of the fundamentals of adventuring. To that end, I have three tasks I wish you to perform. Your first task is to visit the aetheryte. This massive crystal stands in the middle of the Aetheryte Plaza, not far from the Carline Canopy. As a device that enables instantaneous transportation, the aetheryte plays a key role in the life of the ever – wandering adventurer. Once you have located the crystal, all you need do is touch its surface. A member of the Wood Wailers will be present to offer further instruction."

"For your second task, you are to visit the Conjurers' Guild. There is no better place to learn the arts of conjury. Speak with Madelle, and she will explain the benefits of joining the guild. For your third and final task, I would have you visit the markets at the heart of Old Gridania's commercial district. There you shall find weapoins, armor, and all the various items that an adventurer might need on her travels. There is, however, more to the markets than buying and selling goods. Speak with Parsemontret, and listen well to his counsel. The master merchant can be…uncooperative at times, so be sure to offer him one of my famous eel pies. Like so many men, he is _much_ more charitable when his stomach is full. Here, I made a batch not long ago. You have your tasks, Vara. May Nophica guide your path." Miounne said whilst handing over an eel pie to Vara to hold onto.

"Ah, and one more thing: should you happen to come across any citizens in need, don't be afraid to proffer a helping hand. I am certain they will be pleased to meet an adventurer in whom they can confide their woes. Granted, the work they offer is unlikely to be of realm-shattering importance – but prove your worth and build a reputation, and in time folk will be more inclined to entrust you with matters of moment." Miounned looked over past Vara who turned to look at two people conversing. " I also suggest that you lend an ear to the Smith here in the Canopy. The Smiths are trusted representatives of the Adventurers' Guild, and are an invaluable source of advice for neophyte heroes seeking to attain greatness." As she finished the Smith turned around and gave a wave to Miounee and Vara before walking away as Vara turned back to Miounne and each gave the other a nod.

As Vara walked out she saw the Aetheryte Mother Miounne was talking about. It was situated on a wooden platform above a spring. Walking up the ramp that leads to the Aetheryte, Vara marveled at how clear and blue it was. _This crystal reminds me of home…it's so blue like the ocean._

Holding out her hand towards the Aetheryte Vara felt the warmth of mana connect her to the crystal. "Greetings, adventurer. I see you are faithfully following Mother Miounne's instructions." Vara turned towards the voice that addressed her and saw another Wood Wailer who was walking towards her. "Allow me to offer a bit of instruction myself. I am Nicia of the Wood Wailers, and I know a thing or two about the aetheryte – yes that big crystal right there. Aetherytes are devices that tap into aetherial energies, and are primarily used as a means to travel swiftly from one place to another. Return and Teleport – the most common transportation spells – make direct use of the aetherytes and their connection to the flow of aether. And as these devices are found in almost every corner of Eorzea, any adventurer worthy of the name will wish to seek out and attune himself to each one. Truly, few things in this world are so useful to an intrepid explorer. But you need not locate them all at once. Before rushing out into the wilds, I sugget you start with the aetherytes found here in Gridania. Should you wish to learn more about the aetheryte or transportation magic, I am here to answer your questions." With that Nicia went about to teach and show Vara how to use a magic spell to bring her back to the aetheryte at a given moment.

 _Goodness, it seems as if all adventurers are to use these as a means of travel_ Vara thought as she waved Nicia goodbye to finish the rest of her task set by Mother Miounne. _I wonder where the markets are…I do hope I find my way around this city if I'm to constantly come back all the time_ Vara thought as she walked towards a passageway towards another section of the city. Upon taking that passageway Vara walked into what seemed to be the market place full of hustle and bustle. _This must be the marketplace that Mother Miounne was talking about, goodness I have never seen such long hallways, and there's so many people here!_ Indeed the marketplace was bustling as Vara saw vendors shouting to each other across the way. _Master merchant…where is this master merchant?_

Vara's question as soon answered as she came upon an Elezan who was leaning against a wall, his eyes fixed on the moments of the marketplace itself. Vara approached him slowly as he realized she was walking towards him, "By what right does a fledgling adventurer presume to address Parsemontret, master of the markets? You think you can stroll in here, bold as you please, and demand my hard-earned knowledge? Hah! A merchant does naught for naught, _especially_ when dealing with would-be heroes." _How rude! This man speaks as if he is on a pedestal! Oh how I would love to give him a whack._ Vara thought as Persemontret gave her a look over. "If, on the other hand, you had some tasty "morsel" to curry my favor, then I might reconsider your request." The look of shock must've given Vara away as Parsemontret held his hand out. "Come now, this whole encounter reeks of Miounne's handiwork – and more specifically her _baking_. Don't look so surprised – I smelled that eel pie of yours a malm away. Hand it over!" Slowly Vara reached into her pouch and gave the eel pie over to Parsemontret, who sniffed the pie in delight. "Mmm, that flaky crust…just divine. Very well, I am a man of my word. Pay close attention, for I shall only explain this once."

The aspiring adventurer need look no further than the Rosewood and Ebony Stalls. Both are but a short stroll from where we stand. If you mean to do battle, you'd best be prepared with a quality set of weapons and armor. Such goods are the province of the Roosewood Stalls, directly south of here. You will be pleased to learn that the merchants of Gridania are exceedingly particular when it comes to craftsmanship, so you needn't fear defective straps and the like. If it is potions and the paraphernalia you seek, head north to the Ebony Stalls. The shelves there are lavishly stocked by widely traveled Ul'dahn merchants, and I may truly say I have seen things amongst their myriad wares that I scarce knew existed." Upon explaining this Parsemontret would turn his head slightly to showcase where the stalls were to Vara so she would know the location.

"do you follow me thus far? The first step in any purchase is to select the stalls that meet your needs. Then you may concern yourself with price and profit. There is little more I can teach you with mere words. Go, peruse the stalls, and see for yourself what waeres they offer. There is no substitute for firsthand experience, after all, and I am weary of talking – unless you have another eel pie?" He finished as Vara gave a soft no before heading out to explore the markets.

Vara must've lost track of how long she stayed inside the stalls as she slowly remembered she had another and final task to do for Mother Miounne. _I must've stayed there for about a good hour! Where is the guild I need to go to again?_ Vara thought as she wandered out of the stalls following the map that she had just recently bought. _So if I take a right over here I should be at the guild._ Vara thought as she looked up, noticing the giant cave before her. _Wait…this guild is in a cave?_

Slowly walking through the cave Vara came upon wooden doors that swung open as soon as she walked through and looked around. To her right there was a desk with a person behind it and beyond that were people gathered in a circle. As Vara headed over to the desk the person behind acknowledged her. "You see the secrets of conjury, adventurer? Then search no longer, for you have found your way to the Conjurers' Guild." "Hello! Mother Miounne sent me here, she said if I were to learn conjury, this is where I should start." Vara explained as the person nodded solemnly. "

It is at Miounne's request that you have come? Then allow me to provide you with an overview of what it is to be a conjurer. Conjury is the art of healing and purification. Its practitioners harness the power of nature, that they might bring about change in the form of spells. Primitive magic such as that once wrought by individuals known as mages – meaning those with the ability to manipulate aether – has existed since the dawn of time. It was not until some five centuries ago that conjury emerged from this shapeless agglomeration of spells and charms – an event which led to the founding of Gridania. In those dark days, the elementals would not suffer man's presence in the Twelveswood, forcing our forebears to make their homes beneath the earth, in the great subterranean city of Gelmorra. But their desire to settle in the Twelveswood continued to burn fiercely; time and again they sought to curry the elementals' favor. Unlike men and other creatures bound in temples of flesh, the elementals are beings of pure aether. Recognizing this, the mages of eld reasoned that their talent for aetheric manipulation might allow them to commune with these theretofore enigmatic entities." _Oh heavens above he's giving me a history lecture…if this continues I will fall asleep…_ Vara thought as the person droned on and on with the history lesson.

"It took five long decades, but our forebears finally succeeded. Their reward: the elementals' permission to dwell in the Twelveswood. So it was that the nation of Gridania was born. Since that time, the elementals have taught us to live as one with nature, speaking to all Gridanians through the Hearers – those mages who are able to commune with them. And for their intimacy with the elementals, the Hearers would go on to attain greater mastery over the forces of nature. Thus did they conceive the art of conjury. I hope this has helped you gain a greater understanding of the Conjurers' Guild. Should you wish to delve further into the mysteries of conjury, then I urge you to consider joining our ranks. I can begin your initiation whenever you desire. Call upon me when you are ready to take the first step."

 _Oh sweet heavens he's finally done talking…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As U'ja entered the city-state known as Ul'dah he marveled at how huge the city was. All around him he saw people walking past him and towards him. "Oi, 'venturer! Over here!" Turning around, U'ja looked to see a Hyur standing off to the side. Looking around, U'ja looked at the Hyur before motioning to himself as he gave the Hyur a confused stare. The Hyur nodded and pointed at U'ja, "Aye, I mean you." who walked over to the Hyur slowly in caution. Fresh off the carriage, by any chance? Eh? How can I tell? Heh!" Motioning towards himself proudly the Hyur nodded, "Name's Wymond, an' my business is knowin' every bugger else's! Now then, what if I was to offer you some invaluable advice by the way of welcome to our fair city? Free of charge, even – just this once, like. 'Tis plain to anyone with eyes that you don't know your way around here. If I let you go wanderin' off down the nearest dark alley, you're certain to get mugged or worse, an' I don't want that on my conscience."

 _How would me being mugged be on YOUR conscience? We just met!_ U'ja thought as he stared at Wymond wearily. Looking to his left, Wymond indicated towards the building next to them. "So before you do anythin' else, you'll want to head over to the Quicksand, an' speak with Momodi. She's the master of the Adventurers' guild, an' can set you on the right path. Just take those steps over yonder an' pass through the double doors. You'll find her inside… An' that's as much as you're gettin' for free. Good luck with the adventurin', adventurer."

As U'ja walked past Wymond he took a moment to stare at the fountain that adorned the front of the guild. _So much water…_ He thought as he went inside to find the one called Momodi, which was fairly easy, considering there was a Lalafell pouring over the books intensely behind a desk. "Excuse me, but might you be Momodi?" U'ja asked as the Lalafell looked up from the books and gave him a welcome. "Why, hello there! Who might you be? If you're lookin' to join the Adventurers' Guild, you've come to the right place. And yes, I am Momodi, and I own this fine establishment, if it please you." With a nod U'ja sat down in front of Momodi who continued talking.

"I also manage the Adventurers' Guild here in Ul'dah. So you might say that lookin' after green adventurers like yourself is my vocation. And lucky for you that it is. Without someone like me to steer you right, you'd soon find yourself out in the middle of nowhere, caught up in business you don't understand. Like our conflict with the Amalj'aa, for example. They've been plaguin' the sultanate for nigh on, oooh… _forever_ now. Then there's the Garlean Empire. None can say for sure what they're plottin' these days, only that they _are_. Aye, the people drink and make merry….but underneath it all, there's worry. Worry and a lingerin' feelin' of loss." _I'm glad I sat down…I feel like I'm getting a history lecture that I did not sign up for…_ he thought as Momodi continued.

"And little wonder. It's scarce been five years since the lesser moon cracked open like a giant egg, releasin' an abomination intent on turnin' the realm into an eight hell…So much was lost in the blink of an eye. 'Twas like the end of the world had come at last. But then things begin to get foggy. Everyone's got their own version of what happened next – some of 'em, two or three… You'd think people would remember somethin' like that – but the fact is, they don't. Nobody does. There is one thing the survivors agree on, though: the part played by a band of adventurers who laid down their lives for a realm that wasn't their own. They fought valiantly, and like so many other, they never returned. Deeds worth rememberin', I'm sure you'll agree. It's just a shame our recollections of those brave heroes are as jumbled as those of the Calamity itself. Whenever we try to call their faces to mind, it's like they're standin' between us and the midday sun, permanently silhouetted… I'll bet that sounds poetic to you, doesn't it? Well it's not. It's bloody infuriatin'. But even if we can't remember them, we'll not let 'em be forgotten, and so we call 'em the Warriors of Light. And they'll forever stand as a shinin' example of what adventurers can achieve. That's why I welcome new arrivals like yourself to our fair city."

With a thumbs up to U'ja, Momodi gave a big smile. "All I ask is that you lend a helpin' hand, and try to leave Ul'dah in a better state than you found her. If you can promise that, I'd be happy to let you join the guild." With a solemn nod to U'ja, Momodi beamed and gave a small cheer. "All right, then! A promise is a promise, now! I'm countin' on your help to put the past behind us. We need people workin' and spendin' and bickerin' like the old days! And a happy and prosperous Ul'dah means more business for the Quicksand, too! Anyroad, let's make this official." Handing over the book she was just pouring over a few moments ago, Momodi handed the book over to U'ja who stood up from his chair. "Go ahead and write your name in the register – neat as you can." As U'ja scrawled his name neatly, he handed the book over to Momodi who looked at the name. "…U'ja Tia. Well, ain't that a charmin' name. Just rolls off the tongue, it does. All right, Mister Tia! On behalf of the Adventurers' Guild, I officially – "

There was a sound of a crash that drew the attention of both Momodi and U'ja. Looking behind U'ja they saw another Lalafell surrounded by two others whom had kicked down a Hyur. "Please, sir, be merciful! Twelve as my witness, I swear to you, I'll bring you your money!" The Hyur pleaded with the Lalafell whom shook his head, "In the East, it is said that even a merciful god might be driven to vengeance if thrice blasphemed. Be grateful you were given a fourth chance to offend. You two – " the Lalafell said to the two beside him, "Attend to this scum." and with those words the Hyur shouted a "Please! Be merciful!" as the two adventurers dragged him out. U'ja turned back to Momodi who shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, ain't that a sorry sight. Nor an uncommon one, if I'm honest. Don't worry, though – if you work hard, I doubt you'll end up like him. Just the same, if you ever need a bit of advice about one thing or another, pay me a visit. Just don't go botherin' me every time you stub your bloody toe, all right? 'Course, I _do_ enjoy hearin' tell of a gentleman's woes with the womenfolk from time to time…"

U'ja looked at Momodi in shock as she said those words, _Great… I'll have to watch myself with her._ He thought as she smiled back at him before giving him another Lalafell sized welcome. "Anyroad, welcome to Ul'dah, U'ja! Take a moment to catch your breath, and I'll teach you a little about our fair city." _Welp… Might as well go find another chair to sit on_ he thought as he sat down again.

Uncrossing her arms Momodi began her lecture. "Before you go off chargin' off to find your fortune, I've a few basic tasks I'd like you to perform so as to help you get to know the place. First of all, I want you to visit the aetheryte plaza. To get there, head west from here till you reach Emerald Avenue, then look to the north. You should see a giant, floatin' crystal called an aetheryte. If it weren't for aetherytes, travelin' around Eorzea would be a damn sight more troublesome than it is. 'Course, you still need to attune with 'em before you can use 'em, so be sure to do that with the one in the plaza. You ever attuned with an aetheryte before, U'ja? If not, just lay your hand on the thing and you'll see what I mean." _I know how to use one…there were some back at home before I left…_

"When you've done that, I want you to pay a visit to the Pugilists' Guild, over at the Platinum Mirage. Assumin' those weapons of yours ain't just for show, you might consider trainin' there. And finally, I want you to visit the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, over on the Steps of Thal. Goods from all across Eorzea and beyond turn up there every day. You'll have no trouble findin' armor, weapons, or anythin' else a fledglin' adventurer like yourself might need. You might say that _everythin's_ for sale here in Ul'dah – as long as you've got the gil. Just make sure you don't pay more than you ought, U'ja. There's plenty as won't scruple to swindle unsuspecting' foreigners like yourself, 'specially if they think no one's lookin' out for their best interests. Which is why I'm givin' you this letter. When you visit the exchange, find a gentleman named Seseroga and give it to him. He'll be happy to tell you about the markets once he's read it. In short: visit the aetheryte plaza, the Pugilists' Guild, and the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. Simple. Oh, but before you go, a word of advice: while there're more than a few unsavory characters out there who'll try to take advantage of you, there are also some with honest-to-goodness problems who you should consider offerin' a helpin' hand to. A lot of folk are lured to this city by the promise of wealth and power. What many of 'em fail to realize is that instead of chasin' after gil the moment they get here, they ought to be makin' friends. Let it be known that you're willin' to give as much as you get, and opportunities will come your way."

With an indication of her head Momodi and U'ja turned towards an adventurer in green who waved to Momodi. "Speakin' of which, you should speak with the Smith over yonder – those lads always have some good advice for up-and-comin' adventurers. Otherwise, that's about it from me. It's past time you goin'. Oh, and let me know when you've finished, will you? That way, I won't spend my days worryin' that you're down to your smallclothes without a gil to your name." "Thank you Momodi." And with that, U'ja set off to do the three tasks Momodi set for him. As he walked out of the Guild he went west as marked on the map he had gotten earlier that day and saw the crystal hidden in a cavern. Heading towards it he felt the aether connecting itself to him.

"Hail, adventurer! Might you have come at the behest of Miss Momodi of the Quicksand?" U'ja turned around to see a Lalafell dressed in copper approach him. "Yeah, she told me that this was to be my first stop in Ul'dah." He explained as the Lalafell nodded, "Excellent. Which brings us to the matter of the attunement fee – that will be one hundred thousand gil, if you please, sir." _WAIT! ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND?! Mother where did you send me to?_ The look of shock on U'ja's face was too much for the Lalafell as he burst into laughter. "…AHAHAHAHAHA! Apologies, but I do so relish the opportunity to make that jest. The look on your face was absolutely priceless! Ah, but the fact that you were so easily deceived suggests to me that you are unfamiliar with the use of aethertyes. Allow me to explain."

"Wait, sir! I do know how aetherytes work, we have one crystal such as this back home… I know that the crystalline agglomerations tap into aetherial energies, and are primarily used as a means to travel swiftly from one place to another. I know of the spells Return and Teleport. I was just a bit shocked as I am not from around here. If I need help I know to ask of you." U'ja explained as the Lalafell nodded expertly and walked off. As U'ja exited the cave he saw a two more copper dressed men in front of another building. "Excuse me sirs, where might I find the Pugilists' Guild?" He asked as both the men looked at him and at each other before pointing to a side of the building. Bowing in thanks U'ja left the two and walked into the Hallway. As he entered the doors he saw another Lalafell manning the desk, but what caught his attention were the fighters in the arena.

"Greetings and welcome to the Pugilists' Guild! My name is Gagaruna. I see you already walk the path of the pugilist. Yet your journey has only just begun. I highly recommend you add your name to our roll, for there is no better place in all the realm to train in our discipline than here. The origins of pugilism as we know it can be traced back to the staging of bare-handed bouts at the Coliseum. These contests attracted fighters from far and wide, bringing their myriad styles crashing together on the bloodsands. Amidst this chaotic intermingling of styles, there rose a pugilist of singular strength and skill. This woman made it her life's mission to master every form she encountered, that she might refine her art. Among her many song-worthy exploits, we pugilists remember her participation in a gladiator tournament most fondly. Back when bare-handed fighting was still seen as a pastime for peasants, she took on fully armed and armored gladiators, and effortlessly bested the lot of them." _The people of Ul'dah must love giving history lessons…_

"Word of her feat spread across the realm like wildfire, of course, and Ul'dah swiftly transformed into a center of pugilism, with people clocking form all over to train under this master among masters. The woman's name was Cornelia, and it is to her that the Pugilists' Guild owes its existence. The art practiced here is based on her all-encompassing style, and this training hall is modeled upon the one which she once built. And there it is – brief history of our guild! I've told this tale a thousand times, but gods, it never fails to fan the flames of my fighting spirit! Now then, should you wish to proceed with enrollment, you must first obtain the guildmaster's approval. Let me know if you would like to meet him." Gagaruna finished off as U'ja shook his head, "At this moment, I must finish the tasks set to me by Momodi, perhaps later I can come back and talk to the guildmaster?" U'ja asked as Gagaruna nodded happily. "Sure! I'll be sure to be on the lookout for you!" And with that U'ja left the Pugilists' Guild.

 _This place is enormous, how will I find my way?_ U'ja thought as he wandered around the city before finally making it towards what seemed to be the market area Momodi told him about. He saw a Lalafell who was watching the Sapphire Avenue Exchange like a hawk and approached him. "Excuse me but are you Seseroga?" The Lalafell turned to U'ja, "And you are? …Ho, a newly come adventurer. But of course. Yes, I am Seseroga. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me the ways of the marketplace –" "Ah, you would have me teach you the ways of the marketplace? Very wise. As for my fee…" "I was told you would do it for free." "What? You expect me to do it for _free_?! Surely you jest. My dear adventurer, when you ask an Ul'dahn for a favor, you should at least _try_ to make it worth his while. Judging by your garb, I rather doubt you could afford my services, but the fact you offer nothing is laughable." "I was told by Momodi to give this to you as well." U'ja said as he handed over a parchment paper to Seseroga. _Seven hells, are ALL Ul'dahns like this?_

"Oh. Mistress Momodi instructed you to seek me out, did she? Hmph. Consider yourself fortunate to have such influential friends. I shall be brief and you shall be attentive. You stand in the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, the busiest and most profitable marketplace in the sultanate. Being advantageously situated in relation to the other city-states, Ul'dah's markets have ever served as both the literal and figurative centers of Eorzean commerce. All the great overland trade routes lead to our city, and the majority of maritime trade between Vylbrand and Aldenard passes through our ports. Because of this, countless companies and consortia have chosen Ul'dah as their base of operations. They see to it that this marketplace is awash with merchants and moneylenders, day and night. Anything a man could ever desire can be purchased here – provided he has sufficient funds. Surely there's something you seek, adventurer? A deadlier sword, perhaps, or a shinier trinket? Whatever it is you want, the exchange will have it."

"To the north, you will find merchants peddling armor and accessories, curatives and crafting materials. And to the south, you will find weapons, tools, and an assortment of other useful items for sale. Seek out a particular merchant, or browse to your heart's content. But do try to remain aloof should you find something that piques your interest. Decisions made in the meat of the moment are usually unwise, especially where coin is concerned. Ahem. That is all the complimentary aide you shall have from me – and _far too much_ for my taste. My regards to Momodi. Now, off with you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Syhrwyda walked through Limsa Lominsa she saw many other Roegadyns in the area she marveled at the sight. _There's so many other Roegadyns here! Looks like it's either here or home that has the most Roegadyns._ "Hey! You there!" Syhrwyda turned around to see another Roegadyn dressed in yellow motioning towards her. "Aye, I mean you. This is my district, and I make it my business to know all the scum that washes up in it." "I beg your pardon? Scum? Is that how you address somebody who has just arrived?" Syhrwyda asked as the man in question looked shocked at her rebuttal. "Ah I apologize, you are an adventurer fresh off the boat, is it? Well then… Allow one of Limsa Lominsa's finest to set you on the right path. Hop to it, lass, I haven't got all day!" Syhrwyda held her tongue before she set off on the man again, _I don't want to come off on the wrong foot with anyone here so I might as well follow what this man says._

Slowly walking up to the man Syhrwyda eyed him warily before standing before him. "I'm Ryssfloh. Now then, I'm sure you're itching to explore, but adventurers are required to register their presence in the city…and without a bit of local knowledge, you're like to get your throat slit in some piss-stinking alley." _What vulgar language!_ "So before you do anything else, get yourself over to the Drowning Wench and enroll with the Adventurers' Guild." Turning around Ryssfloh pointed to an elevator shaft in a cave. "It's not far – just head straight down this street and speak with Grehfarr. He'll show you how to work that big moving platform we call the Crow's Lift, and that'll take you up to the pub. Once you're there, look for a fellow by the name of Baderon – he's the proprietor of the Wench. He might curse like an ale-sodden sailor, but the man's got a soft spot for wide-eyed newcomers like yourself. He'll set you straight. Got all that? Good. Now run along, and may the Navigator guide you on your journey." Ryssfloh explained and Syhrwyda nodded and walked along the pass Ryssfloh instructed her to.

Walking into the cave she saw two Miqo'tes doing what looks like directing the flow of traffic towards a crowd of people. As she walked towards the lift Grehfarr acknowledged her, "Welcome to Limsa Lominsa. If you've a mind to visit the Drowning Wench, the Crow's Lift will take you there."

As Syhrwyda walked in she immediately noticed a Hyur behind the bar. As she approached the man who was pouring over a book he looked up with a smile on his face. "Greetin's to ye, lass. What'll it be? …Ah, but you ain't 'ere fer the drink, are ye?! Ye've come with a mind to try yer 'and at 'venturin', I reckon! Well, ye'll find no shortage o' work 'here in Limsa. The name's Baderon, an' this most 'ospitable of 'ostelries is the Drownin' Wench. 'Tis also the 'hom o' the 'Venturers' Guild, 'ere in Limsa. That's why we've got a desk 'specially fer 'andlin' guild business – an' why I seem to spend more time savin' the necks o' whelps like yerself than wettin' the thoarts o' me regulars." _Goodness gracious I can barely understand him! I'm glad I spent time on the trade ships to understand this man's language…_

"'Venturers' 'ave a knack fer findin' trouble, see. Not that they need it in these parts, on account o' there bein' trouble wherever ye look. If ye manage to steer clear o' the fishbacks an' the kobolds outside the city, the pirates on the _inside_ will get ye instead. An' if they don't manage, there's always the Garlean Empire to finish the job. Oh, no one knows what they're plannin', o' course…but if they're plannin' _anythin'_ , ye can be sure it's to kill the lot of us. Aye…this town seems peaceful at a glance, but look again, an' ye'll see a people livin' in fear o' what tomorrow might bring." _I might as well take a seat because this looks like it'll take a while…_

"…An' who can blame 'em, after everythin' that's 'appened? Eorzea took a mighty blow durin' the Calamity, but our 'omes weren't the only things what got wiped off the face of existence by that thrice-damned bastard of a dragon. "It took our bleedin' _memories_ , too. An' no one's been able to explain it in a way that makes an onze o' sense. None o' the folks what saw it an' lived to tell the tale seem to agree on 'ow the tale actually goes. 'Tis all foggy…like recollections from an 'ard night on the ale. Ye can imagine why people might fear fer the future if they can't rightly recall the past. But there is _one_ thing we all remember, an' that's the group o' 'venturers what laid down their lives to drag Eorzea back from the brink, when she was bound fer the abyss. Well, I say we remember… Truth is, though we ain't forgotten what they did fer us, this godsdamned Calamity-spawned memory loss robbed us o' their names… It won't even let us picture their damn faces. 'Tis like starin' at a gull flyin' in front o' the sun – all ye see in yer mind's eye is a shadow set against a blindin' glare. An' that's 'ow _every_ bugger describes it, by the way…give or take the odd gull. It's this what's got people callin' these 'eroes the "Warriors o' Light." If Limsa's ever goin' to put this time o' darkness behind it, it's goin' to need 'venturers to 'elp banish the fear. It's goin' to need new 'eroes like the ones we lost."

"Maybe one day ye'll be one of 'em. An' that's why any aid we can give to a 'venturer is effort well spent. What say ye, lass? Ye willin' to lend us yer strength." With a solemn nod Syhrwyda nodded.

"Me thanks to ye, an' to the Navigator an' all! I knew She'd steered ye my way fer a reason. Ah, but listen to me, yatterin' on like a sun-touched fishwife. 'Tis 'igh time we got yer mark in me book. Put yer scrawl right there." With a swift motion Syhrwyda signed her name swiftly and gracefully. _This quill is nothing like the ones we have at home, but I must get used to it!_ With a glance at the book in his hand Baderon nodded. "Syhrwyda Eynwyn, is it? An' a fine name it is. Congratulations. Yer now an upstandin' member o' the 'Venturers' Guild."

"You there – adventurer. You sailed in on the last ferry, did you not?" Syhrwyda turned around to see three more dressed in the yellow clothing she saw earlier when Ryssfloh motioned to her. "The captain reported being attacked by a pirate vessel. And several witnesses have testified independently that a passenger matching your description went out on deck mere moments before the incident took place. Sending your friends signals, were you?" At this Syhrwyda saw red, "I beg your pardon?! I am nary but an traveller who has come to Limsa Lominsa to begin my journey. Do you treat all others this way? Shame on you and yours!" Syhrwyda retaliated to the ones in yellow as Baderon raised his hands towards them. "Now 'old on just a moment there, officer. Ye've got the wrong lass. This fine, upstandin' young lady is me dear departed grandma's sister's niece's cousin's closest companion. The lass wouldn't be caught dead fraternizin' with such unsavory elements."

The leader of the trio was taken aback slightly as he coughed to himself. "…is that right? Ahem. You are surely aware of the recent kidnappings? Respectfully, then, we cannot be too trusting of outsiders at a time when the loyalty of even our closest friends is in doubt." "Aye, ye make a good point there, officer, a very good point. Very wise. Ye needn't worry, though – I keep one eye open at all times, me, an' two more often than not. Now, sir, what say ye to a tankard o' me finest ale afore ye return to yer duties, eh?" Baderon offered as the man shook his head. "Not a watered-down cup of piss like last time, I should hope?" At that Baderon waved it off and shook his head, "Ain't got the faintest idea what yer on about, officer. The Wench ight offer some o' the cheapest grog this side o' the Strait o' Merlthor, but that don't mean it won't get ye good an' pickled! An' look, there's a chair over there just cryin' out to be sat on, so kick off them 'eavy boots, eh?!" At that the three dressed in yellow took no time in getting seats.

"Ye'll 'ave to excuse these eager bloody Yellowjackets. There's been spate o' kidnappin's, see, an' they ain't got a clue who's behind 'em. Naturally, they've taken to clappin' irons on anyone who looks vaguely suspicious, which mean 'venturers, visitors…an' pretty much every bugger else in this town. Don't take it personal, though. Us Lominsans can be an 'eadstrong bunch o' bastards, 'tis true, but given time, we'll grow on ye. Now, where was I…? Oh aye! Welcome to Limsa Lominsa, where the sea's as green as the faces o' me patrons after a few too many Blackbelly whiskeys! Now, take a moment to gather yer wits, an' wel'll get started with learnin' ye the ways o' the city." At that Syhrwyda took the seat she was previously on.

"Right, then. Let's start ye off nice an' easy with three tasks what'll 'elp ye get used to life 'ere in Limsa. Firstly if ye 'ead down a floor then point yer nose to the west, ye'll get an eyeful o' the great glowin' crystal I the middle o' the courtyard. That's an aetheryte – a device what can move ye from one place to another in the blink of an eye. Ain't no swifter way to travel – providin' there's an aetheryte where ye want to go, o' course. 'Ave a chat with the Yellowjacket on guard down there an' ye'll be treated to a lecture on the workin's o' the device. 'Fore ye do that, though, remember to touch the thing. Strange as it sounds, it won't work till you 'ave." "Yes, where I come from we have aetherytes back at home too." Syhrwyda said as Baderon nodded. "Good! So you know how one works then? That means ye only 'ave two tasks then. Second on the list is the marketplace. Ye'll find weapons an' armor an' all yer 'venturin' bits an' pieces fer sale in the district what lies beyond the aetheryte. Don't go throwin' yer gil around just yet, though, or y'll get fleeced quicker'n ye can say, "Why's me coinpurse so light?" 'Ave a word with Swozblaet, instead. 'E's the 'ead o' the Merchants' League, by the way. Give 'im this old octant, an' 'e'll treat ye well. Fer the last o' me 'elpful 'ints, I suggest ye meet some fellow axe-wielders at the Marauders' Guild. I guarantee ye'll learn a few new tricks fer swingin' that 'ead-splitter o' yours if ye join their crew. Blauthota at the front desk is the one to get ye started. Got all that, lass? Seein' to them three tasks'll take ye on a little jaunt 'round the city, an' 'elp ye work out where everythin' is. Now, I've best been getting' on. Run along, eh?"

"Bugger it! There I go, sendin' ye off without tellin' ye summat crucial. That bloody Calamity's made a right mess o' me memory, I swear. Well, that or the ale… Anyroad, while yer out, if ye 'appen to pass any poor sods what look like they might need yer 'elp, consider givin' their tale o' woe a listen, eh? Sounds like a chore, I admit, but ye never know what interestin' opportunities could be lurkin' out there, just waitin' fer ye to stumble on 'em. Fer example, Niniya over yonder's been castin' glances at ye since ye waltzed in. Why not lend an ear an' see what she 'as to say? Aye, yer like to find yerself runnin' odd errands in the beginnin', but once ye build a reputation as a woman folk can trust, the jobs'll get 'arder an' the rewards more generous. If ye've the time, I'd also seek the advice o' the Smith 'ere in the Wench. The lads as bear that title 'ave some fine advice fer them what're just startin' out in the profession. An' _that_ , my girl, is 'ow ye go about becomin' a legend among 'venturers." With that said the person in green waved towards them as Syhrwyda walked away towards the lift.

As she walked out she saw the aethertye and attuned to it quickly walking away to find the markets as Baderon told her to. She saw a Roegadyn in finer clothing eyeing the markets warily and approached him. "A fine evening to you, madam! Welcome to the most replete marketplace in the grand realm of Eorzea, where every shelf groans uner the weight of wonders borne from all four corners of the world! Pray browse the stalls until your eyeballs ache from ogling the overabundance of unbelievable bargains! Now, as much as I would love to elaborate upon the unrivaled quality of our merchandise, I must tend to some cargo but recently arrived at the docks –" "Wait, wait! I have a gift from Baderon!"

"Hm? You bear a gift from Baderon? Whatever could it – Ah! My octant! By the Navigator, I must have left it behind in the Wench – along with a week's pay and several bells' worth of intoxicated memories! I am most grateful to have it back! This tool is a keepsake from my days as a ship captain, you see. Needless to say, your good deed must be repaid, and what better recompense than the wisdom of a master merchant? If it is simple and sturdy adventuring equipment you seek, you need look no further than the East and West arms of Hawkers' Alley. Lest you doubt, each gil you invest in arms and armor will be money well spent. Adventuring is, after all, a dangerous profession by its very nature."

"It goes without saying that Hawkers' Alley boasts stalls specializing in the tools of every martial discipline imaginable. And within but a few steps are bazaars and apothecaries that will most amply supply al your potion and perishable needs. Our keen-eyed agents procure a frankly befuddling range of wares during their sojourns to distant shores, so it pays to become familiar with the type – and price – of the goods offered by each stall. Such knowledge will serve you well if your purse is light or your time is short. Ah, but verbal instruction of this kind will only profit you so much. Experience has ever been the surest teacher – if not the kindest. I invite you to explore the markets for yourself." With the explanation done Syhrwyda bowed and thanked Swozblaet before going off to find the Marauders' Guild.

As she went back up to the Drowning Wench Syhrwyda looked at the map she just bought. _So if I continue along this path I should be able to find the guild, just need to keep going straight._ She thought as she walked into what looked like the hallway and looking inside the guild, she saw one warrior dressed in armor. _That must be Blauthota._ As she approached him he looked up and nodded to her. "Ho there, adventurer. Curious about the Marauders' Guild, are ye? Any axe worth swingin' needs two hands on the haft, an' has a blade what can make short work of a galley's mast. That's the kind o' weapon our members train to use with deceptive swiftness an' all too predictable force."

"Are ye interested in hearin' more, lass? Then why don't I give ye the short version o' the guild's foundin' history, an' we can go from there. It all started with ships, ye see. What've ships got to do with axes, ye ask? Well, buildin' 'em would be pretty bloody difficult without a sturdy tool to lop down trees for timber. An' since only the Navigator Herself knows when a ship'll run afoul of a storm or worse, it makes sense for the crew's carpenter to carry an axe on board. Aye, it all started with shipbuildin' an' ship repair. What? Am I borin' ye?" "Nope! I am very interested in hearing this since no one has told me the history before." Syhrwyda explained excitedly as Blauthota made a puff of noise. "Hmph. As I was sayin', any tool on a ship can become a weapon, an' the axe was perfect for hookin' yerself over the rail of an enemy vessel, lettin' loose in a whirl o' steel, an' generally layin' waste to all about ye. As more seafares took up the axe as their weapon o' choice, so did the bloody art o' the marauder begin to take shape – 'specially among pirates, where strength an' skill decided yer place in the world. With an eye to assemblin' crews o' battle-ready raiders, the pirates started teachin' the proper way to wield a choppin' blade to their new recruits. An' _that's_ how the Marauders' Guild first came to be. But once the Galadion Accord was signed to unite the Maelstorm an' the pirates against Limsa's enemies, the whole game changed."

"The accord herself was a dismal failure, o' course, but the Marauders' Guild was never the same – it was taken over, restructured, an' purged of its pirate elements. It had been reborn as an institution dedicated to naught but the teachin' of axe fightin'. The members o' this new Marauders' Guild weren't so greed-driven cutthroats, neither – they were warriors what sought to use their martial prowess for the good o' society. If masterin' the axe is yer heart's desire, then ye'll find no better area in which to practice yer swings. Think it over, then let me know if ye fancy joinin' our ranks. I've a feelin' I'll be seein' more o' ye soon, lass."


End file.
